


Obey Me Smut Prompts

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Other, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Compilation for the smut prompts I'm filling over on tumblr.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Reader, Beelzebub/Reader, Beelzebub/Reader/Belphegor, Belphegor/Female Reader, Diavolo/Female Reader, Leviathan/Female Reader, Lucifer/reader, Satan/Female Reader/Lucifer, Satan/Reader, mammon/reader
Comments: 44
Kudos: 1154





	1. Asmo/Reader

You should have known something was up when Asmodeus requested the corner booth at the restaurant. Even more so when he slid onto the bench next to you instead of taking the chair across the table. “Asmo, you really don’t have to sit so close.”

The demon tittered a laugh, leaning closer and brushing a finger along the ridge of your ear. “But we’re on a date; this is much more intimate.” You scoffed, trying to scoot a tiny bit further until his other arm slid around your shoulder, helping hold you in place against him. “Now now, don’t go running away. I won’t bite…until later at least.”

You fought the shiver running up your spine, knowing just how good Asmo’s love bites could feel. Thoughts of where those love bites inevitably led flitted across your mind, and you felt your face start heating up. You ducked your head as the waiter brought your food to the table, earning another soft laugh from the demon at your side. “Oh? Are you starting to think about dessert already? Naughty naughty” His lips ghosted against your ear as he whispered, the hand across your shoulders trailing over the nape of your neck as he pulled back.

“N-no…” Your denial sounded false even to your ears, but you refused to elaborate, glad for the reprieve your food would bring you from his teasing. Your relief was short-lived as you felt nimble fingers walking their way up your thigh. You shook your leg, trying to dislodge his hand. “Asmodeus, we’re in public, you know.” You hissed at him.

He gave you a glance from the corner of his eye as he took a bite of his food, shrugging one shoulder. His hand returned, continuing to move closer to the top of your thigh. He leaned close again. “I guess you’d better keep your voice down unless you want someone to know what we’re doing.” His hand found its goal, softly stroking between your legs. You whined quietly, your cheeks burning as you struggled to keep still.

Stealing a glance at your date, you saw his eyes almost glowing as he watched you with a smile that could only be described as filthy. “You’d better eat your dinner, you’ll need your energy tonight.” He turned his attention to his plate again, but the pressure of his hand never left, rubbing you through your clothes with and insistence that you knew first hand wouldn’t take long to pull you to your peak.

You tried to eat carefully, not wanting to spill anything on your clothes, ever mindful of the motions going on under the tablecloth. You were only halfway through your dinner when you felt your climax approaching, moaning through clenched teeth, burying your face in your hands. You heard the waiter asking Asmo a question, the demon laughing it off. “Oh, they’re fine. They’ve just had a busy day and I think we should have stayed in instead of date night. We’ll take the rest of their meal to go.” A sound of affirmation and then you felt Asmo’s hand tipping your chin, turning you to look at him. “We’ll go home, get you cleaned up, then you can return the favor.” He gave you a quick peck on your lips before adding, “I think we’ll call us even by morning.”


	2. Mammon/Reader

“Mammon, I really don’t think this is a good idea. Lucifer is going to kill us if he finds us snooping around in here.” You tugged on the white-haired demon’s arm, trying to get him back out the door. 

“He’s still at the academy, I want to find Goldie before he gets back.” He dislodged your arm gently. “You just stay there at the door and watch.” He headed over to the desk, rifling through papers and pulling the drawers out. 

You huffed, crossing your arms and leaning against the wall so you could peek through the crack to watch the hallway. “I’m telling you; he had the card in the freezer last time. He’s not going to leave it in his office where he knows you’ll go looking first.”

“And I’m telling you: I’ve checked all the other places he usually hides her. I know she’s here. We have a bond, Goldie and I.” You rolled your eyes, jerking away from the wall when you heard a familiar voice in the hallway talking to Satan. Running across the room, you grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the desk.

“Out of time Mammon. He’s on his way now. I cannot believe I let you talk me into this.” Your eyes scanned the room, looking for a way out that didn’t require giving yourselves away. You flung open the only other door, shoving Mammon in and reaching behind you to pull the door behind you. In your haste, you managed to get your feet tangled with Mammon’s, knocking him to the floor of the tiny closet with you on top of him. The door closed with a soft click, leaving you in darkness with no room to get off him.

“Try to stay quiet, understand?” He breathed against your ear, making you shift slightly at the sensation. “Ahh…maybe try not to move much either?” You thunked your head against his chest, noticing after he said that the feeling of something pressing against your thigh. 

On the other side of the door, you could hear the sounds of Lucifer settling in for what sounded like a while. Music played softly, and if you tried you could hear the soft creak of his chair and the scratching of his pen across the piles of paperwork that never seemed to end for the eldest demon. You shifted restlessly as the minutes wore on, the cramped confines of the closet and the demon underneath you making you fidgety. He grunted softly in your ear as you rubbed against him again. “Cut it out, will ya? Do you wanna get caught?”

An idea came to mind, and you couldn’t resist pressing your knee up against Mammon’s crotch a little more firmly, nibbling on his ear when you whispered back. “Try to stay quiet, then.” He huffed at the mocking words thrown back at him, his hands falling to your hips. Very carefully, he managed to maneuver you so that your legs were on either side of his, settling you against his lap in a more comfortable way. He wouldn’t deny that the idea of fooling around in Lucifer’s closet while he was on the other side of the door was turning him on more than it should, so if you were game why not?

Smiling to yourself in the dark you rolled your hips slowly, feeling the way his fingers tightened on your hips in response. You started moving more, grinding against him, a soft shudder running up your own spine at the sensations. Mammon started raising his hips in time with you, his breath coming in quiet pants, building to a low whine that you helped muffle with a kiss. The longer te two of you kept making out and grinding, the more desperate the motions got, his hands dragging your hips back and forth over him while you nipped at his lips, fingers tugging gently in his hair. You weren’t actually prepared fur the moment when you broke, your climax washing over you as he pulled you closer still, the feel of him pulsing underneath you. You rested your forehead against him, the two of you laughing softly and panting as you came down from your highs.

“If you two are done, don’t you think it’s time to come out of there?” A dry voice from outside the closet made your face heat in shame. You tried to shift away to get off Mammon, still unable to in the small space. The door opened as you leaned back against is to get some leverage, tumbling you back onto the floor, looking up at an unamused Lucifer. You started to scramble to your feet, apologies already on your lips as Mammon leaped up and out of the closet, snagging your arm as he bolted for the door. 

“MAMMON!”


	3. Satan/Female Reader/Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for an aphrodisiac spell

Satan had sent you to his room to grab a book that he and Lucifer needed for some spell they were working on. You were in the room and they sent you as gopher so they could keep going over the details. “Let’s see….Satan said it was on the desk by the left shelves, green leather with….gold edges? Ah! Here it is.” You grabbed the book, turning to hurry back to the study when you felt a zing of heat course through your body. You blinked, taking a second to sit on the edge of the desk, moaning at the tension in your lower belly, the book hitting the floor as it fell from your grip.

“Did you find it? I just realized I…oh shit.” Satan stood at the door, looking at your suddenly flushed face. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I left out another book you could get confused.”

He stepped into the room, shaking his head at the book in the floor. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sent you with something that…dangerous left out.

About that time, Lucifer stepped in the room. “What’s going on here, Satan? You all but ran out of the room.” Satan moved closer and you instinctively leaned closer, trying to get him to touch you. He stayed just out of reach however, using a foot to kick the book away from you towards Lucifer.

“Would you pick that up and put it…somewhere, please. I forgot I’d had it out earlier and I don’t have my gloves on. There’s a powerful aphrodisiac spell that triggers on skin contact. It looks similar enough to the book we sent her for.” He sighed, walking back over to where Lucifer was gingerly holding the book with a look of disgust. “Here, let’s put it over here.” He led Lucifer to a lockbox further into the room that he used for his more dangerous tomes, speaking in a low whisper. “This is one of those that won’t wear off in time. From what I could tell, only…release is going to get rid of this.”

Lucifer glared at Satan out of the corner of his eye. Without another word he returned to the front of the room, where you were still leaning against the desk, flushed and obviously uncomfortable with how aroused you were. “You know what happened to you?” You nodded.

“How do we fix this? I’m so turned on it almost hurts.” You tried not to whine but couldn’t help the edge in your voice.

“From what Satan remembers; giving you release is the only way to make the spell dissipate. I’d suggest you go back to your room and take care of yourself, we can work on the project without you.”

You grimaced about the same time Satan rejoined the two of you. 

“That won’t work Lucifer; self-pleasure isn’t going to be enough for a spell of this caliber.” Satan glanced at you taking in your flushed face, the slight sheen of sweat on your brow. His gaze moved down your body, noting the slight tremble to your limbs and overall fidgetiness, fingers twisting the bottom of your shirt. You caught the flick of his tongue over his lips, the way his teeth caught his lip for a moment, making you squeeze your legs together against another powerful wave of need.

"Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip, Satan? Cause if you did, we’re having sex. Right now.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, glancing at Satan, realization dawning. 

“You touched it too, didn’t you?” Satan shrugged, pushing past Lucifer to approach you.

”I needed to make sure what it said about breaking the spell. I didn’t realize just how powerful it would be. No wonder she’s practically vibrating with arousal.” He answered over his shoulder before he put his hands around your waist and lifted you up onto the desk. 

You smiled, glad to have your heights match a little closer thanks to the desk, pulling Satan down for a kiss as you run one of your legs up and down the back of his. He groaned against your lips, hands hurriedly untucking your shirt so they could slip under the fabric, pulling it over your head with haste that threatened to just tear it completely. His hands found your body again almost as soon as the shirt had left them, cupping your breasts roughly, kissing a trail down to the swell of one, then the other, tugging the cups of your bra down so he could pinch and nip at your nipples.

You tossed your head back, shivering from the extreme sensations the spell was turning every little touch into. You squeezed your legs against his sides, trying to convey that you needed more and you needed it now. Satan chuckled, kissing his way back to your lips while his hands moved up your thighs, bunching the material of your skirt up around your hips, then cupped one hand over your soaked panties, rubbing his fingers tortuously slow over your clothed core. You whined, nipping at his bottom lip, your breath stuttering out when you heard a loud ripping sound and felt the cool air of his room on your bare skin. 

Satan’s hands left your body, the sound of his belt and pants drawing your attention. He stepped closer, pulling your hips to the edge of the desk, the head of his cock pressing against your folds. As he rolled his hips forward, pressing into you smoothly he pushed your chest gently, lowering your back to rest against the desktop. You closed your eyes, feeling a wave of pleasure already cresting just from the feeling of him inside you. He grunted at your walls clenching on him so soon, letting out a shaky laugh. “I think we’re going to both be worn out by the time this is over.” He started moving in a smooth rhythm, fingers digging into your hips and thighs as he moved your body to hit the angles you needed.

Your head rolled on the desk, and you saw Lucifer out of the corner of your eye sitting in a chair nearby. You reached out, beckoning him. As he shook his head, you frowned, mouthing “Please” at him. You could see from here that even without the spell, he wasn’t totally unaffected by the situation and you’d never admit it but you’d had a small crush on him almost from day one. You kept your gaze on him until Satan’s fingers moved from your hip to circle your clit, making you arch your back as you come again with a cry. He kept moving, the spell not granting him relief yet and while you felt your head clear a little, you were still hazy with desire.

You opened your eyes, only now realizing that Lucifer had joined you, and you tentatively reached out to run a hand up and down the ridge in the front of his pants. His breath left him in a hiss and you smiled up at him, licking your lips at the thoughts going through your mind. He didn’t stop you as you worked his pants open, hands tracing up and down his length. “May I?” you asked quietly, just brushing the tip of your tongue over the head, hoping he’d let you have what you wanted. He looked down at you, running his fingers through your hair cradling the back of your head as you opened your mouth to take him in.

He positioned himself, taking care with the first thrusts to not hurt you. A hard thrust from Satan shoved you across the desk though, and you gagged as Lucifer was slammed fully into your throat. He tried to pull away, but your hands on his thighs stilled him. You hummed, running your tongue along his length. After a moment, Lucifer started moving, and you took the opportunity to get a full breath before he began fucking your throat. You moaned and whined around him, tears forming in your eyes each time you gagged and choked when Satan would shove you towards Lucifer before pulling you back to himself.

The combined effects of both men fucking you and the spell working its way through you had your entire body singing, and finally, you felt another climax building, This time, the waves of pleasure crashing over you drove Satan to his as well, pulling your hips hard against him as you felt him release inside you. Lucifer followed the two of you over the edge, pumping his seed down your throat before pulling away and helping you sit up. You leaned against him, your head spinning from being upside down for so long combined with the lassitude the spell left in its wake as it broke. 

After putting his clothing back to rights, Satan took you from Lucifer, gathering you into his arms to lay you out on his bed, pulling a blanket over you. Eyes heavy, you snuggled down, mumbling before you fell asleep. “Maybe…don't get rid of that spellbook?”


	4. Diavolo/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small warning for alcohol. Not enough to inhibit judgement.

Diavolo’s private quarters were surprisingly comfortable. You had been expecting something even more ostentatious than Asmodeus’ room so the masculine dark woods and earth tones were a pleasant surprise. Not that it wasn’t lavish in its own way, but more subtly so; rich materials and elegant construction. All your previous trysts had been in his office, hurried affairs between classes and meetings, so you’d been surprised when he’d asked you to come here. It wasn’t that he was hiding that the two of you were lovers, just that there hadn’t been time to actually plan anything better the past few weeks. You took another sip of your wine, setting it carefully on the table before you settled back against the demon prince with a happy sigh. The stuff was potent, you could already feel it going to your head, and you didn’t argue when he picked up your glass and moved it out of your reach.

His hand carded gently through your hair, nails lightly scratching along your scalp. You relaxed into him even more, almost purring at the attention. “This is nice. It’s so much…quieter here. Living with seven men gets lively.”

His laugh was a soft rumble in his chest. “If the retreat was any indication, I’m sure it does. You are welcome to stay here anytime you need…quiet.” You felt his lips press a kiss to the top of your head, and you pulled away enough to tip your face up, humming happily when he bent to kiss your lips. There was no resistance as the kisses turned more heated, letting him guide you down until your back was against the cushions, Diavolo’s larger frame pinning you to the couch. Between the wine, his kisses, and his hands roaming your body you melted away, losing yourself in the moment. 

You come back to the feeling of his mouth on your chest, nipping at a nipple before laving it over with his tongue. Hissing, you arch your back his hands snaking around you to support your spine as it bows off the couch. The feeling of him, hard and eager is a line of heat along your thigh and you roll your hips, bringing his attention back to your face. “So ready? I thought you’d want to take our time now that we can.” One of his hands traces a path to your sex, fingers teasing along your flesh.

A small whine escapes you, earning a grin from him. Diavolo resumes his ministrations, moving to the other nipple, all while the fingers he’s slid inside you twist and curl. As wonderful as it feels, all you want now is for him to stop teasing and fuck you. “Mmm…we can take our time later…want you…now.” He sat back, bringing his fingers to his lips, licking and sucking your juices off of them. 

“Needy today aren’t we?” He pulled you closer by your hips, guiding his length into you slowly. Both of you let out a long breath as he filled you, your walls fluttering along him to draw him deeper. Once your hips were pressed together, he hooked your legs over his arms, arching his body over you. He pulled out slowly before slamming back in, starting to thrust into you slowly, each time driving deep into you. You gasped and moaned, hands clutching at his arms in a white knuckle grip.

As Diavolo started moving faster he leaned further over you, pushing him deeper into you still. By the time he was pounding into you relentlessly, you were a moaning, crying mess under him, your arms around his chest, nails raking along his skin. He smothered you in kisses, drinking in the sounds you made, grunting when he felt your walls twitching around him. “You are so…ungh…tight, my dear. You’re going to make me come undone sooner than I’d like.”

His kisses and how closely he was holding you, combined with the way he was brushing the spots inside you that made you melt were quickly starting to wash you away under the waves of your climax. “D-don’t ruin the couch…’s a nice couch.” He chuckled against your lips, making sure the next thrust hit you just so, sending you crashing over the edge.

“Fine, I’ll just have to come inside you then.” He pulled away slightly as you moaned and panted, slowing his thrusts as he filled you. You were just coming down from your high when you saw him reach for something on the table, feeling him fit it inside you. It wasn’t as filling as his cock, but he gently swatted your hand away as you reached to see. “Leave it there. Wouldn’t want you to ruin the couch.” He smirked, helping you sit up before pulling you into his lap. He kissed your jawline before whispering in your ear. “Besides, I want you kept full until I decide to fill you again.”


	5. Satan/Reader

“Please, Satan.” You practically begged, nipping along his neck and jaw. “I really do want to.” You were straddling his lap, fingers toying with the buttons on his pajama shirt. You’d been wanting him to fuck you in his demon form for some time, but he kept resisting. “I trust you, you won’t hurt me.”

The blond demon scoffed, but you could tell from the thoughtful humming sound he made as he kissed you that he was finally considering it. His hands slid up your legs, pushing your cotton sleep shirt to bunch along the tops of your thighs. You squeaked into the kiss as he squeezed your ass, pulling your hips forward against his. The feeling of him hard and ready against you making you squirm in his lap. A soft growl rose from him as he nipped his way along your jaw until his lips brushed your ear. “I want you riding me. Maybe that will help keep my control.” You nodded, whining as you rocked your hips against him.

Satan chuckled softly, slowly dragging his hands along your flesh, your nightshirt raising inch by inch. His eyes were avidly watching the expanse of your skin being revealed, making you shiver at the heat in them. As he went to pull the shirt over your head, he stopped while your arms were trapped in it, your eyes covered by the fabric. You took a breath to tell him to finish when his lips crashed into yours, his tongue already twisting along yours. He shifted his hold on your shirt, pinning your arms over your head with one hand while his other hand splayed across your lower back, pressing you closer to him.

You twisted against him, your torso pinned against his by his hand. Finally, he yanked your shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it aside. He had taken the opportunity while your vision was obscured to switch to his demon form and you ran a gentle hand over the curve of a horn, listening to the soft almost purr he let out as he dipped his head towards your hand. You kissed him again, one of his hands twisting in your hair, nipping roughly at your lips and you started trying to work the remaining buttons on his shirt free. You gasped against his mouth, pulling away to look down when something hard wrapped around your hip. “I’d forgotten about your tail.” you trailed fingertips over it, watching how the plates along the length of it shifted with each movement.

He watched you through hooded eyes, his tail moving in relation to your touches similar to a cat’s tail. “It’s not too late to change your mind if you aren’t sure.” You could tell from the tone of his voice and the way he way his eyes were boring into yours that it likely was but you shook your head, moving your hips against his in answer.

He nudged you up off him with a knee, and you moved off to remove your underwear while he pushed his own pants down, kicking them off the bed before reaching for you again. You swung your leg over him again, rubbing your own arousal along his length. Satan practically growled against your lips, his hands gripping your hips hard enough you were almost sure there would be faint bruises come morning. Humming against his skin, you dragged your lips along his jaw and neck, teasingly rolling your hips again. 

You could hear a darker tone to his chuckle as his lips pressed kisses down your neck, biting down on the junction of your neck and shoulder the same time he shifted his hips, pulling you down onto his cock in one motion. Throwing your head back, you didn’t quite scream, but the sound that left your throat was a blend of intense pleasure with an edge of pain. His tail flicked once against your ass, rocking your hips against his. Taking the hint, you started moving on him, using your hands on his chest to push yourself up to sitting. Your head tipped back, moaning as you took your pleasure from Satan, his nails dragging lightly over your thighs, occasionally flicking your with his tail lightly if he felt you weren’t moving fast enough.

You felt your climax approaching, your walls milking him as you let it wash over you. Another dark chuckle brought your head down to look at him, a bemused expression on his face. “Greedy, aren’t we?” He scowled slightly. “You couldn’t even wait for me before you rushed to completion.” He rolled you, your back hitting the mattress before he pulled out of you. “On your knees, ass up.” His demonic aura was starting to bleed through, and you felt your heart speed up as you scrambled to follow the order, folding your arms on a pillow.

He reentered you swiftly, his hips slamming against your ass. You could see now why he didn’t trust his control completely, the pace he set punishing in its own right. Of its own accord, your head dropped to your folded arms, mewling as he pounded into your sensitive flesh, the pleasure already rising in you again. A sharp tug in your hair pulled your head back, then his tail around your torso pulled you up further. “I want to hear you unmuffled by the pillow.” You nodded as best as you could, letting out more moans. Never missing a thrust, his hands slid over your shoulders and down your arms, pulling your wrists behind you. His tail moved off your torso, instead twisting around your wrists. On hand returned to your hip, slapping at the curve of your ass again. Another wave of pleasure threatened to pull you under but a sharp tug on your wrists drew your attention away from it with a small yelp.

“I don’t suggest you cum again until I say, dear.” His lips traced a line up your spine, nibbling on your ear as his other hand lightly rested along your neck. You nodded your understanding, moaning as the change in angle pressed on the spots that always made you see stars. You could tell the harsh pounding was starting to unravel Satan’s own climax, his hips losing some of the easy rhythms they had earlier. A few more thrusts and you finally heard the low “now” growled in your ear, letting yourself fall over the edge with him. Your vision washed out in white as you cried out your release for him. 

As he came down from his own crest, his tail tugged on your wrists one more time, and you whimpered, feeling something pop along with a sharp pinch in the other wrist. You hung your head, panting both from the intense pleasure and the pain that was building in your wrists. As he pulled out and away from you, you fell forward and sideways, your arms clutched to your chest until you could catch your breath enough to look at them. Gentle hands took yours, and you met his eyes sheepishly as he checked your wrists. Now that your head was clearing it was obvious that the pop was just pressure in the joint, that one already feeling better, which you demonstrated. You were bleeding lightly from the other wrist however, two of the joints in his tail catching your flesh between them just enough.

You could see the anger with himself building under the surface. You huffed at him, ducking your head to catch his eyes. “Ah-ah! This was my idea and I for one haven’t felt that good in a long time. The injury was totally worth it!” You leaned up, kissing him sweetly before holding the bleeding wrist back out to him, a roll of his eyes telling you the storm should pass this time. “Help me patch it up please?”


	6. Mammon/Reader

You ducked into Mammon’s room, pouting when you realized he wasn’t in here. He’d said he didn’t have anything to do tonight so you were hoping to spend some time with your favorite demon. Humming to yourself you headed over to the racks of clothes in the corner. Flipping through them, you found a twin to his usual tan and white jacket. Smiling, you slipped it on, tucking your face into the collar to breathe in his scent. An idea struck you and you pulled it off again, yanking your shirt off before putting the jacket back on and zipping it back up about halfway.

When Mammon opened the door to his room a short while later, he felt his mouth instantly go dry at the sight presented to him. He kicked behind himself, the door slamming closed from the force. Wincing at the loud sound he started making his way over where you were bent over his pool table, lining up a shot. Grinning, he nudged you with his hips, making you curse when your shot went wide. He leaned further over you, caging you against the table with his hands on the felt on either side of you. “Are you trying to turn me on, or are you just that oblivious to how you look, bent over my table like that?” You pushed your back against his chest to get him to back up so you could stand, turning around to grin at him mischievously. 

His eyes widened, reaching a finger out to run from the base of your neck down the exposed skin of your chest, toying lightly with the zipper pull. “Huh.” He smirked. “Well, that answers that.” His other hand rested on your hip, pulling you closer as he bent his head to kiss you. You opened your mouth for his tongue, fisting one hand in his jacket, the other tangling in his hair. He turned you, backing you up across the room towards his bed, his mouth moving erratically over your jaw, neck, shoulders, anywhere he could reach. 

You laughed as the backs of your legs hit the edge of the bed, Mammon’s forward momentum knocking you back to bounce slightly on the mattress. You scooted backward, biting on your lip as you watched him crawl towards you. He caged you under him again, that self-assured smirk in place on lips again, his eyes dark with promise. He dipped his head again, nipping from your collarbone to your earlobe before whispering huskily in your ear. “Did you just look me up and down and bite your lip? 'Cause if you did, we are having sex. Right now.” Your throaty laugh in response was all the answer he needed, capturing your lips in another greedy kiss. He growled as he pulled away again, catching your bottom lip between his teeth to tug lightly. He lowered his head to your chest, grabbing the zipper pull with his mouth and sliding it slowly down. He made his way back up your body, pulling a soft sound from you as he pressed wet kisses up the length of your torso as he did so, his tongue darting out each time to taste your skin.

You ran your hands down his chest, tugging his shirt out of his jeans, nails scraping along his stomach. You grinned up at him as you felt the soft shiver the touch sent through him. He sat back long enough to tug his jacket off and pitch it across the room, cursing as his shirt got tangled for a moment in his haste. You laughed, taking the moment to slip the jacket off your own body and shove it off the bed before he pushed you back down again. He kissed you once more quickly before greedily mapping your body with his mouth and hands. The one time you tried to run your hands through his hair, he grabbed your wrists and pinned them to the bed with a growl. 

You wiggled as he found particularly sensitive spots on your ribs and low on your stomach, ignoring the growled warning from earlier to smack at his shoulder when he focused on the spot on your stomach longer with a wicked laugh. He looked up at you, his eyes hungry, a jolt of arousal running through you to the pit of your stomach at the knowledge that you were the prize he couldn’t get enough of. You felt his fingers dip under the waistband of your pants and underwear, a thumb almost lazily popping the button open before tugging them down your legs. He backed out of your reach before removing the rest of his own clothing, his dick at full attention. 

You held out your arms, reaching to pull him back down to you. His hand slid over your stomach and between your legs, fingers gently running over your entrance, gradually working first one, then a second inside you. His mouth went back to work on your torso, littering your skin with love bites you knew you’d have to take care of covering for the next few days. You managed to work a hand between your bodies, wrapping around his length and stroking him, feeling him twitch against your palm. The two of you stayed like that, teasing each other, riling yourselves up until Mammon removed his fingers, gently taking your hand away by the wrist, fitting the head of his cock against you. Your back arched, a long low moan coming from you as he pressed in. He slid one arm around your lower back, keeping your hips off the bed as he filled you, the stretch pairing with the depth of the angle to almost bring you to the edge before you even got to the good part. You rand your hands over the planes of his stomach and chest, shifting your hips restlessly when he wasn’t moving soon enough for you.

“Greedy, ain'tcha?” He chuckled, before pulling out even more slowly than he’d pressed in. He met your eyes with that damnable smirk one more time. “Good thing I like greedy.” He slammed back in, wasting no time before thrusting with sharp snaps of his hips. You cried out, snatches of pleas and praises falling from your lips breathlessly as he pounded into you, each movement hitting something sensitive somewhere, the pleasure all too quickly building to a fever pitch. You cried out his name as you came, your fingers clawing at his shoulders. He sealed his mouth over yours again, drinking down the other moans and whimpers as you came down from your high, groaning deeply himself as he followed you over the edge. 

He flopped over to the side after he pulled out, laying on his side to look at you through his bangs. “Keep the jacket. Just, you better not wear it like that in front of my brothers.” He mumbled, a faint blush creeping over his cheeks. You laughed as you wiggled into his arms, kissing his neck as you tuck your head under his. He didn’t need to know you’d already decided it was your new favorite jacket.


	7. Satan/Reader

You walked down the halls of the house of Lamentation, making your way to Satan’s room. He’d let you borrow a book and you had just finished it. It was getting late, but you knew he always stayed up later than most of the others, reading until he finally was ready to sleep. You slowed as you reached his door, hand raised to knock before you noticed the door wasn’t fully closed. It was easy to see Satan from where you were standing, though you did feel a little guilty at peeping through the crack.

His eyes were focused on the book in one hand, entirely focused if he hadn’t noticed you at the door. Your eyes widened when his other hand turned the page before slowly making its way down his chest, resting lightly over the front of his sleep pants. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth for just a moment, his eyes sliding closed as his fingers lightly ran over the small tent you could see in the fabric. You couldn’t help the small whimper you let out.

That small sound was enough to give you away, his eyes snapping open even as the book snapped closed. You could practically feel the waves of anger coming off him as he glared at the door. Steeling yourself, you pushed the door open, your cheeks blazing at being caught. You stepped into the room, closing the door behind you, making sure you felt it click this time. Satan was still glaring at you, the fact that he wasn’t in his demon form surprising given the anger you could practically see wafting off him.

You set the book on a table near the door, stepping slowly towards the foot of his bed, biting your lip. “Satan? Were you touching yourself?” You didn’t even have time to move back when he lunged at you, a small cry as he grabbed you and flung you down on the bed, pinning your wrists next to your head and glaring at you.

“What business of yours is it?” He practically hissed at you, gripping your wrists tight enough you grimaced. 

“I-I’m sorry. I was bringing you that book back and your door was cracked.” You bit your lip, looking away even as you felt your face flush again. “You looked so sexy like that.” The last was practically a whisper but you knew he’d heard as the pressure on your arms eased and some of the oppressive anger faded. Risking a glance at him, you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding. He wasn’t looking at you so much as through you, the way he’d done other times when he was thinking something over.

Finally making a decision of your own, you ran a hand slowly over his chest, bringing his attention back to you. Your hand stopped at the waistband of his sleep pants, your fingertips barely dipping behind the elastic. “Would you be opposed to me helping you with that?” you asked, your lips quirking up impishly.

He dipped his head down closer to you, his lips hovering just over yours, close enough that they brushed yours when he responded. “You’d better be prepared to be mine if you do.” At your soft gasp at the heat in the word “mine”, he closed the remaining distance, his tongue slipping between your lips to press against yours. The only answer you could give was to slide your hand the rest of the way under the band of his pants, humming in pleasure as your hand moved along the velvety skin.

Satan grunted softly, his hips oh so barely bucking into your hand. You took your time exploring him with your hand, stroking him the rest of the way to full hardness while the two of you continued kissing. When he pulled away, growling at you as your hand stopped moving you smiled up at him. “Lay down?” He rolled off you with a soft grunt, raising his hips off the bed long enough to remove the pants. Laughing at his pointed look, you stripped as well, tossing your clothes in a pile on the bed before settling yourself between his legs, bending down to take the head of his cock in your mouth.

You wrapped your hand around the bottom half to start, slowly bobbing your head to take more each time, your tongue rolling along the underside. As you got braver, your hand covered less and less of the remainder of his length, humming as you pulled back and took a breath before slowing sliding your lips all the way to the base, relaxing your throat around him. He groaned, fisting his hands lightly in your hair, holding you down for a few extra seconds. You started to feel tears pricking the corners of your eyes as he let you up, taking another breath before you started again, bobbing faster this time. Testing your luck, you gently dragged your teeth along him as you pulled back once, the hiss you could hear in response definitely a good sound.

After a few more minutes of letting you do what you wanted, you felt his hands in your hair grow more insistent. You glanced up at him, seeing you watching you through heavy-lidded eyes. Nodding, you let him take over, pressing you down before thrusting up, gently at first, but gradually getting more forceful. You relaxed and breathed through your nose as best you could, still gagging every so often, the tears in your eyes building again. You slipped a hand down and inside your sleep shorts, touching yourself as he used your mouth. You worked quickly, hoping to time your own climax with his that you could tell was rapidly approaching.

With a long groan from Satan, you prepared yourself, his hands tugging almost painfully at your hair as he spilled his seed down your throat. You whimpered around his pulsing cock, feeling your own orgasm wash over you just before he let you up panting for air. He sat up, gently hauling you up to lay stretched out next to him, dipping his own hand into your shorts to gather some of your come on his fingers, bringing them to his lips and licking them clean. “You could have let me do that you know.” He muttered.

You shrugged. “I wanted this to be about yours. Besides, since I’m yours now, you’ll have plenty of opportunities.” You yawned. “May I stay?” He chuckled in response, tucking you against his side before reaching for his book, his fingers combing softly through your hair as you drifted off.


	8. Beelzebub/Reader

It had been a rough day. Lucifer was on your case about your grades (it was just one bad test score, you knew you’d make it up before the end of term); you’d agreed to play a game with Levi but the heckling and calling you a ‘normie’ every time you messed up just wasn’t helping, and you had the headache from hell. So you’d decided to hit the kitchen for some chocolate, only to find Beel already in there…and apparently in your hidden chocolate stash. “Really? I had that hidden for a reason.” You rolled your eyes, grabbing a drink out of the fridge and muttering, turning to storm out of the room to lock yourself in your room with music and a book for the night. No more demons, just you and some peace and quiet. 

Beel grabbed your arm, and you spun to glare at him as he swallowed the last of what was supposed to be your emergency chocolate ration. “Sorry. I was hungry and I smelled chocolate.” he was giving you the sad puppy look that he did when you were upset with him but after your day it just didn’t affect you like it normally would.

You jerked your arm, and he let you go. “Yeah well, I had it hidden so I’d have it when I needed it. Which I did, and now it’s gone.” You glared at him once more before you spun on your heel. “Just…bite me, Beel.” You hadn’t even made it two steps before his arm snaked around your waist, tugging you back against his chest. Before you could react, you felt his teeth sink into your shoulder, hard enough to leave imprints but not enough to draw blood.

He hummed once, then your world upended, leaving you with an admittedly nice view of his ass from your new position over his shoulder. “Wha-!? Beel put me down!” You tried to wriggle loose, but his arm around your waist kept you anchored.

“Nope!” His voice had that too-cheerful for a demon cadence. “You’ve had a bad day, I made it worse. And you are tensed up so I’m going to help you with that. Let me help, please?”

“How do you know I’m that tense?”

“Your shoulder was like biting a rock.” He opened a door, your room from the view you got when he turned around to close the door, locking it with a click. He set you down carefully, then headed for your bathroom. You could hear the water turn on, filling the tub from the sound of it. Walking to the door, you watched Beel testing the water temp, herbal smelling steam already wafting from the water. 

He grinned over his shoulder at you, leading you to the water before heading for the door. “Call me when you’re in and I’ll come back. The heat will make getting the knots out of your shoulders easier.” You waited until you heard the door click before stripping, slipping into the water with a soft hiss at the heat seeping into your muscles as you sank up to your neck for a few minutes. You pushed yourself back up a few minutes later at a knock on the door. “You ready?”

“Yeah, it’s fine come on in, Beel.” He came back in the room, a bag of snacks in his hand, munching away. You rolled your eyes, the laugh was a little forced. “Really? Didn’t you just raid my stash and already snacking again.” At his lopsided grin and nod, you laughed again, letting the rest of your irritation go since he was offering to work the knots out of your back. 

Placing the bag on a table near your tub, Beel reached for the hem of his shirt. You felt your cheeks start burning, thankful the heat from the bath had already flushed your skin. “Wait, what?” 

“Shirt’ll get wet.” He mumbled around the food in his mouth. Hooking a stool with his foot, Beel sat down behind the back edge of the tub, his fingers closing around your shoulders as he pulled you back to him. The first touches were light, his hands questing over your shoulders and upper back, mapping out where the worst of the tension was before his motions became firmer, starting to work at the worst spots. You sighed, relaxing into the touch, feeling the knots already melting away.

You’d closed your eyes, your head tipping to rest against one of his arms without realizing it when a sharp bite on your shoulder made you squeal, leaning forward to glare over your shoulder. “Beel! Behave! That hurt.”

He looked at you sheepishly, the expression not quite reaching his eyes. “Sorry. I just was checking if you were relaxing yet.” He grinned, “It’s softer now. More fun to bite.” You huffed a laugh, splashing a little water at him. 

“Alright, I think I’m good now, get out so I can finish up.” He shook his head, that hunger in his eyes as he looked at you again.

“Turn around and scoot forward.” 

You cocked your head at him in question, but finally shrugged and did as he’d asked. You almost turned back to look at him at the sound of fabric hitting the floor but you resisted. You did yelp when you felt his body settle into the tub behind you, an arm around your waist pulling you back against him. Moving his hands so one was on each side of your waist, he started trailing his thumbs up and down either side of your spine. Meanwhile, his lips and tongue moved over your neck and shoulders, lapping at the water beading on your skin. You sighed, enjoying the gentle treatment, shivering as the gentle swipes of his tongue were gradually being replaced with the scrape of his teeth as he nipped at you instead.

Your hands had been resting on his knees where they ran alongside your hips, a smirk on your lips as you decided two could play at his game. You ran your fingers down his thighs, nails dragging over the skin, feeling an answering twitch from where his growing erection pressed against your back. He growled, the nips turning to more firm bites, more than a few hard enough to leave marks for the next few days. Your hands continued to wander, moving behind you to slip down to stroke over his length. You pulled away, turning around to crawl into his lap, eagerly pressing your lips to his.

His fingers threaded into your hair as he pulled you closer, lifting your hips so your entrance was pressed against the head of his cock. You let yourself sink down on him as he deepened the kiss, the both of you moaning as your bodies molded together. Fully seated on him, you rolled your hips, grinding against him before pushing yourself up again. As you started rising and dropping on him, Beel’s hands on your hips would pull you back and forth in between thrusts, grinding your pelvis against his. Your legs were shaking as you felt your orgasm approaching, your head falling back to allow Beel to resume the nipping and kissing along your neck.

You groaned, feeling your walls clench on his cock as you came, the tightness drawing Beel’s own climax from him almost immediately after. You clung to him for a moment, dropping your forehead to his shoulder. You shivered, realizing now that over the course of everything, the bath had gone cold. You climbed off him and out of the tub, tossing him a towel as you hurried to dry yourself off too. You hadn’t even gotten your hair dried when you were scooped up again, at least this time he hadn’t slung you over his shoulder. “Beel…”

“We’ll be warmer in the bed.” He grabbed his snacks off the table on the way out.


	9. Leviathan/Female Reader

You read the text from Levi, then shut off your D.D.D. and tossed it on your bedside table. All you’d told him was that you needed his help in your room, not what you needed ‘help” with. You went over to your dresser mirror, taking a moment to smooth the sweater over your curves before leaning towards the mirror to touch up your lip gloss right as you heard the knock on your door. “Come on in, Levi!” You called, glancing in the mirror to see his first reaction.

He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him before turning to look around the room to find you. “You said you needed help? What….” His words trailed off as he found you, a furious blush rising on his cheeks. 

You grinned, wiggling your hips once. Any doubts you’d had about buying a virgin killer sweater went out the window watching Levi swallow thickly, his eyes glued to the top of your ass, just peeking over the v at the back of the “dress”. And with the way you were leaning over your dresser, you knew the bottom of the material wasn’t covering much of anything either. “I wanted to see what you thought of it? I figured you might like it…” You bit your lip as your eyes met his in the mirror.

“I-it’s…” He cleared his throat, closing his eyes for a moment to compose himself. “It’s really..nice. It looks…looks good on you For a normie, that is.” Figuring that was about the best answer you’d get from him, you turned around, hopping up to sit on your dresser with your ankles crossed. Your eyes flicked down, drawn to the bulge you could see starting to tent the front of his pants. He noticed your glance, looking away. “I can’t help it. I’ve never wanted to fuck anyone so bad before.”

You smiled broadly, tapping your heels on your dresser to catch his attention. “Isn’t that a coincidence?” You said softly. “Because I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly, either.” His mouth opened slightly in surprise before he jerked himself out of his stupor, reaching behind him to flick the lock on the door. He was already shedding his shirts as he crossed the room to you. You uncrossed your ankles, spreading your knees enough for him to step between them as he reached you. His hands caressed your cheeks and jaw before burying in your hair, pulling you to him to kiss you clumsily, noses bumping and teeth clicking in his haste. Your hands squeezed lightly at his shoulders before dragging your nails lightly down his chest and abs with an appreciative sound in your throat. You tugged at the waistband of his pants, working them down his hips before running your fingers over his length, feeling it twitch against your palm as you gave him a few test strokes.

You pulled back from the kiss, smiling at him as you reached to untie the strings holding the sweater on. His hands clamped lightly on your wrists, firmly planting your hands back on the dresser. “No. Leave it on.” You looked in his eyes, darkened with want and nodded. He ducked his head, kissing along your jaw for a moment, one hand between your shoulders pressing you closer, the other resting just above the swell of your ass, his thumb rubbing a soft circle against your flesh. The pressure of both hands tightened, and you instinctively wrapped your legs and arms around Levi as he grunted softly, picking you up to carry you to the bed. He dropped you gently on the mattress, crawling up behind you as you scooted back. “Turn over.”

You hurriedly rolled over, pushing yourself up on your hands and knees, his hands on your hips almost before you could finish moving. He pushed the bottom hem of the sweater up, running a hand over your ass to brush over your folds, spreading the wetness he found there. “So wet…” 

“Mhm…I was hoping you’d react like this.” You moaned, feeling his fingers dipping into your entrance, Glancing over your shoulder, your breath caught at the sight of him watching his fingers moving in you while his other hand absently stroked his own arousal. “Levi…fuck me, please?” He nodded, pulling his fingers out and positioning himself. He pressed in, both of you groaning in tandem as he filled you. He didn’t give you time before he pulled back out, snapping his hips back against yours quickly. You’d asked him to fuck you and he was definitely delivering. 

If felt good, and you let him know, praises and encouragements falling from your lips. He leaned over your back, one hand slipping under the edge of the sweater to reach your breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers, a pleased rumble from him when the sensation made your walls clench on his dick buried in you. Something about the sound he made had you turn your head. Just barely out of the corner of your eye you could see the dark branching coming off his head, about the same time you felt something cool and smooth rub over your clit. You let out a soft cry, earning a chuckle from Levi “Sorry…feels too good…” he kissed your shoulder before his teeth dug in to leave a deep love bite. He pulled himself back up, both hands on your hips again, pulling you back into each of his thrusts. At the same time, the tip of his tail stayed against your clit, rubbing and sliding along it in time with your combined movements.

You felt your orgasm washing over you, crying out his name as you felt your walls twitch against him, the pressure from his tail never letting up, keeping the waves of pleasure moving through you. A few more thrusts and Levi pulled out with a gasp, and you started to turn in worry before you felt the first warm splash on your back and he came, groaning as he emptied himself over your skin.

He sat back on his heels, panting as you dropped to your stomach on the bed, catching your own breath. You felt his tail run through some of the cum on your back, watching you with a wicked little smirk as he brought his tail to your lips. You flicked your tongue out, lapping delicately at the fluid on the scaled limb before opening your mouth and sucking the tip into your mouth. If his gasp was any indication, Levi hadn’t expected you to take it quite that far, his eyes glazing over slightly. 

You let go of his tail with a pop, sliding gingerly out of the bed. “I’m getting cleaned up if you want to join me you can.” 

He dragged himself up, following you. “Alright. I’m keeping that in my room after this; no one gets to see you in that but me.”


	10. Belphegor/Female Reader

Belphegor glanced over the slope of your shoulder, gauging from the slow rise and fall of his brother’s chest in the darkened room that Beel had finally fallen asleep. A sharp snore reasserted the fact, and Belphie almost snorted out loud at the sound. He shoved the band of his sleep pants and underwear down, shimmying out of them without disturbing you. His arm around your waist tightened slightly, pulling you back until your body was pressed flush against his. It wasn’t until he started kissing your neck and shoulders over the edges of your tank top that you finally stirred, mumbling sleepily.

“Shhh. Beel’s asleep just over there.” Belphie breathed in your ear, the feeling of his lips brushing against it raising goosebumps on your arms. The hand resting on your stomach moved, slipping under the hem of your tank, warm against your skin. Belphie kept moving his lips along your neck, slowly rocking his hips against you as his hand shifted down, worming its way into your underwear to stroke you. “Try to stay quiet, understand?” You whimpered softly in your throat, squirming against him. The movement pushed your top up your back where you could feel that he was naked, his hard length trapped between your bodies.

His hand pressed more firmly against your core, the tip of one finger just barely entering you, his palm rubbing against your clit. You clamped a hand over your mouth, swallowing your moan. Belphie huffed a laugh into your hair “Good girl. We wouldn’t want Beel to wake up and see us, now would we?” He pulls his hand out of your underwear, working his hand between the two of you to yank them down your legs as best he can with your positions. Your tank he shoves up over your breasts, his hand cupping one and lightly tugging on the nipple as you pushed back against him. 

Belphie rolled his hips forward as you pushed back, his cock rubbing against your ass. He moved around for a moment, then you felt him lift your leg slightly, nestling his length between your thighs. He held your hip as he thrust a few times to test, sighing deeply before setting into a rhythm. His hand slid from your hip to your pelvis, his fingers circling your clit again. You turned your face to bury it in your pillow, doing your best to keep your voice down. 

Belphie grunted, his hips stuttering and losing their rhythm as he came, biting gently into the back of your shoulder to keep his voice muffled. You could feel him pulsing between your thighs and the warmth fo his seed as it spilled across your skin. His fingers didn’t stop moving over he felt you tense up against him, the keening sound you made only barely muffled by the pillow as you joined him over the edge.

The two of you lay there for a moment before he rolled over to reach for the tissues next to his side of the bed. He wiped your legs down gently, helping you pull your underwear back up before putting his own pants back to rights. You nearly screamed when you heard Beel’s sleepy voice from the other bed. “Now that you two had your fun, can we please go to sleep?” You giggled softly in embarrassment, glad that he couldn’t see how deeply you were blushing. Belphie chuckled, mumbling an apology to his twin before settling down with a final kiss to your shoulder.


	11. Asmodeus/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a slight amount of bloodplay on this chapter.

Asmodeus glanced at you in his dressing mirror, stifling a groan. It was only recently he’d started noticing you had a habit of worrying at your bottom lip with your teeth when you were lost in thought. Unfortunately for him, now that he’d noticed it, it never failed to draw his attention. And draw his cock to attention as images of those lips wrapped around it filled his mind. He shifted discreetly, blowing on his nails, wishing they’d dry faster. You glanced at him from your perch on his bed, smiling slightly at him before turning your attention back to your phone.

Asmo lightly tested his nails, rolling his eyes at the tacky feeling. He folded his hands carefully, propping his chin on them to continue watching you through the mirror. Barely a minute after you went back to your phone, your lip curled back under your teeth. He watched you intently, his eyes almost glowing. He shifted again, feeling an uncomfortable pressure growing in his pants. You let your lip go for a moment, your tongue slipping out to wet your lips before you went back to nibbling on it, your eyes glued to the small screen in your hand.

This time, Asmo didn’t try to conceal the quiet whine, pushing away from his table, crawling over the bed towards you. You looked up at the dipping of the mattress, setting the phone aside and turning your full attention to the demon sitting in your lap. He tutted softly, gripping your chin as he lowered his head towards yours. “Are you trying to turn me on, or are you really that oblivious?”

He didn’t give you time to answer, claiming your lips in a deep kiss. Your mouths and tongues moved against each other, his teeth tugging lightly on your lip as he pulled away. 

He took your hand, placing it on his chest. “Did you know you have a habit of biting your lip?” He never took his eyes off yours as he slid your hand down his torso. “Do you know what that’s been doing to me? All the ways I can think of to put that mouth to use?” His voice had dropped to a sultry whisper, planting some ideas of in your own head even as your joined hands reached the bulge in his pants. There was no doubt left that he’d been getting hot and bothered for a while, his length hard and full under your hand. Smiling up at him, you squeezed gently, rewarded by the roll of his hips and low hiss he let out. 

You brought your other hand up to his waist, not even realizing you’d pulled your lip between your teeth again as you worked at his pants until you heard a strange mix of whine and growl from above you. You let out a small gasp as the clothes under your hands suddenly change from maroon denim to black leather. Glancing up, you catch a glimpse of horns and wings.

Asmo shifts his weight, wedging a knee between yours to get you to spread your legs for him, grabbing your hips and pulling you to him once he’s between your thighs, He leans over you, pressing your shoulders down as he dips his head to kiss you harshly, his tongue snaking between your lips, coaxing yours to twist along it. His hands drag over your chest, the barest tip of claws scraping over your skin as your shirt shredded under them. At least it was one of the oversized sleep shirts you only wore up until bedtime and not one of your nice shirts. Letting out a small hiss of pain, you break the kiss to look down, a thin line of red and a few drops of blood beading along your breastbone where he’d pressed just a hair too hard.

Glowing eyes the color of the dawn follow your gaze, making soft soothing sounds as he dips his head to your chest. One slow swipe of his tongue up the center of your chest, his eyes falling closed in pleasure as he hums. Your head falls back against the pillows as you feel his mouth on you. “Just a scratch, darling. I am sorry though.” He whispers in your ear, giving it a nibble while his hands squeeze and massage the flesh around your hips. You slide one hand up into his hair, slipping through the soft strands to run your fingers up the curve of a horn. Your other hand skirts down his chest, earning a tittering laugh from Asmo at the slight difficulty you have getting the first button-free, cursing softly under your breath until his mouth silences your complaints again. You swat his hands away when he tries to take pity on you and do it himself, both of you laughing against each others’ mouth,

You get his shirt undone, pushing it off his shoulders. Asmo pulls away from you to work it off his wings and tosses it aside, tugging your underwear off swiftly while he has room. Four hands become a tangled mess as you both rush to work his pants off, finally letting him take care of that while you touch yourself, his eyes watching your hungrily. Once he’s bare as well, one of his hands joins yours, his other hand cupping the back of your head to lift your lips to his. You moaned into the kiss, feeling his hand moving over your most sensitive parts, making sure you were more than ready for him.

You mewled and whined when his hand left you, only to feel the head of his cock pressing against your entrance. He teased you both at first, just barely pushing in just to pull back out, a small laugh tittering out at your impatient huff. “Patience, darling. You’ll get what you want soon enough.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, hooking your legs around his hips, pulling him closer the next time so he had no choice but to sink fully into your warmth. You both groaned at the sensations, your legs relaxing to allow him to move. He didn’t waste time, wrapping his arms around you and lifting you upright with him, claiming your lips in another searing kiss as he guided your hips to start moving in time with his. No one would ever say that the Avatar of Lust was anything but phenomenal in bed, and once he got you both going it was all you could do to keep from finishing right away.

His hands never stopped moving over your body, finding all the spots that left you feeling even more desperate. He mewled against your mouth as your hands roved over his back and along the edges of his wings, surprising you with how much harder he pulled your hips against him. That was all it took to finally send you over the edge, your head falling back and his name falling from your lips. You felt the warm pulse of him, knew he’d joined you over the edge. What you didn’t expect was for him to tumble you backward, your spine bouncing softly on the mattress. 

His hands ran up and down your thighs, his hips continuing to pump in and out of you. His eyes are glowing again, and you can feel the warmth pool in your stomach again as a second orgasm builds. This time, as your walls clench around his cock, his nails scrape a spot just under your kneecap and you go from seeing stars to your vision going white. “Oh? Did I find a fun spot?” He keeps teasing the area, and you realize that it’s prolonging your orgasm. You’re clawing at the sheets, barely able to catch a breath until his hips slam into you once more, spilling deep inside you again. 

He leans down, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead as he pulls out. You look up at him, gasping to try to catch your breath, the intensity of the second climax taking its toll on your body. You close your eyes, dozing until you feel a warm cloth cleaning your body, dragging yourself awake enough to look at Asmo in the dim light. “Shh. Go back to sleep.” You nod drowsily, your eyes falling closed again.


	12. Beelzebub/Female Reader

You groaned, rolling over in the bed enough to tip your D.D.D. where you could see the time. Two a.m. was not a time you liked seeing, sleep eluding you this long. You tried everything you could think of to relax but nothing was working. Desperate to wear yourself out enough to sleep, there was only one thing you could think of to try. You kicked your underwear off under the covers, one hand slipping under your tank to squeeze your breast, fingers rolling the nipple. The other hand traced a line over your stomach and down between your legs, lazily moving over your folds. You closed your eyes and let your mind drift. The partner your mind conjured was nameless, faceless. Just the sensations of hands on your skin, fingers pressing into your slit as the moisture began to gather. You moaned as your fingers found that spot inside you that always pushed the pleasure higher, your thumb flicking you nub at a tempo to match. 

A loud bang made you stop, your eyes flying open to see Beelzebub framed in your doorway. He was looking around the room, breathing heavily. “Are you okay? I was in the kitchen to get a snack and I heard you moaning.”

You could feel your face burning, wordlessly nodding as you stared at him. Your room was far enough from the others you’d thought you had enough privacy at this time of night; you didn’t think about Beel’s frequent trips to the kitchen that shared a wall with your room. “Y-yeah, I’m fine Beel.”

He stepped further into your room, and you could hear him taking a deep inhale. “Were you masturbating?” He asked quietly, and you couldn’t help but whine and duck under your covers to hide your mortification. He chuckled, the sound of your door closing loud in the quiet. His footsteps across the floor were careful, as was the way he peeled the blankets back off your face. His eyes met yours, concern still evident on his face.

You looked away first, mumbling “Couldn’t sleep. Was hoping it’d help.” 

He ran a finger over your jawline, making you swallow thickly over the pang the simple touch sent to the pit of your stomach. He inhaled again, a soft groan sounding low in his throat as he picked up your scent, stronger now that he was so close. “You smell good.” His tongue wet his lips before he spoke again. “Do you want me to help?” You turned wide eyes to him, taken aback by the hunger in his. He was offering, and nothing else had helped yet…

You nodded slowly, giggling at the broad smile that lit up his face. He dipped his head, kissing you once, his mouth hard on yours, his tongue insistent against yours. He pulled away, stripping down quickly as you scooted over on the mattress to give him room. He shifted down the bed, and you watched him confused until he patted his chest. As you tried to rest your head on his chest, he shook his head. “Turn around.” He said softly, tugging on your thigh where he could reach it.

Understanding sent another shock of desire through you as you moved, Beel helping you settle your knees on either side of his head. His hands rubbed up and down your thighs, digging his fingers into the flesh gently. You yelped at the feeling of teeth on your inner thigh, the soft swipe of his tongue easing the ache. One of his hands moved off your leg, instead lightly tracing over your folds. You could almost feel his eyes taking in every detail, mapping out the spots that made you whimper and twist. His fingers left you, a soft whine from you almost concealing the sound of him licking your fluids off them. His hand on your hip pressed you down, his tongue copying the movements of his fingers. 

You raised your head from where you’d let it drop against his stomach, your eyes falling on his fully hardened cock directly in front of you. If he was going to take care of you, it was only fair that you return the favor, so you reached out a hand, gently running it up and down his length a few times before bringing your lips to the tip, licking gingerly at the slit. He growled as your lips wrapped around the head, bobbing your head a few times. His hands tugged your hips back down to you harder, his mouth devouring your slit eagerly as you started taking more and more if his cock into your mouth with each bob.

You could feel your orgasm building, making you increase your efforts to bring Beel to the edge with you. You breathed deep, taking him as far down as you could, running your tongue over the length. He thrust up, tears welling in your eyes as the motion forced him deeper down your throat. It was enough to send him over the edge, pulsing against your tongue as he spilled his seed down your throat. You whined around him, unable to stop your hips from grinding down against him. As you pulled back from his cock, gasping for air, you felt the pad of one of his fingers pressing hard against your clit as his tongue drove inside you, wrenching your own climax from you. He groaned, greedily lapping up everything while you whimpered and moaned.

He helped you move off him, your legs feeling like jelly. This time he pulled you close, resting your head on his chest. You glanced up at him. “Didn’t you say you were going to the kitchen for a snack?”

He huffed out a small laugh. “Hmm. But, I’m not hungry now. I just had an even better snack.”


	13. Lucifer/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for aphrodisiac usage.

Glancing at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time tonight, you sighed. It was getting late, but Lucifer was still at his desk, working on some reports or whatever. Setting your book aside, you walk over to stand in front of him. “Lucifer? Can we please go to bed now? You’ve been working on that for hours now.”

He didn’t even look up, his pen scratching across the paper in his small, neat script. “If you’re tired, go on to bed. I have to get this done before the council meeting tomorrow.”

You huffed, leaning against the edge of the desk with one hip. Smirking to yourself as an idea came to you, you pushed off the desk, Lucifer grunting in irritation as the motion almost led to a mistake in his writing. Looking up finally, he raised an eyebrow at you. You slowly slid your pants down your legs, hanging them over the arm of the couch before turning your back to him as you pulled your shirt over your head. Glancing over your shoulder, you were pleased to see him at least leaning back in his chair. His eyes were focused entirely on your body, clothed only in your panties. A small smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to keep the illusion of irritation at the interruption.

You took your time walking around to the desk to him, looping your arms over his shoulders, kissing along his jaw and the corner of his mouth. “At least take a break? Then I’ll go to bed and leave you alone.”

He turned his head to look at you. “We both know that if I take a break to indulge in you, I won’t be stopping anytime soon.” 

He hissed in a breath as one of your hands trailed down his chest to rest over the bulge just starting to form in his pants. His hands went to your hips, tugging you forward until you were straddling one of his thighs, shifting his weight in the chair so that he could press it against your core fully. You rolled your hips, grinding along his thigh as you loosened the knot on his tie, nipping at his earlobe. “Please? You can always finish that report in the morning; the meeting isn’t until after classes anyway.”

Lucifer gently took your hands away from where you were starting to unbutton his shirt, holding both of your wrists behind your back with one hand. He pressed his lips to yours, smirking against your mouth as you melted into the kiss, distracting you enough that you didn’t notice him binding your hands with his tie until the knots were secure. You tried to tug your hands free but you knew even before you did that there was no way you’d get loose; he was too skilled at getting the knots tight enough to hold but not so tight that they’d damage your wrists. He moved, pulling the chair back to the desk, already returning his focus to the papers in front of him as you whined. Glancing at you out of the corner of his eye, he smirked as he moved his leg again, the friction against you making you buck your hips in response. “The only way you’re getting off tonight, dear, is on my thigh.”

You grumbled, mock glaring at him. “Make me.”

The sound of his pen hitting the desk was loud. He chuckled low in his throat; “That can be arranged.” You heard a drawer in the desk open, the sound of several small somethings rattling around in a case that he set on the desktop. His gloved fingers pressed to your lips. “Open.” You immediately obeyed the command, the smell and taste of the leather of his gloves invading your senses as two fingers pressed a tablet to your tongue, almost instantly starting to dissolve. The fingers withdrew and you closed your lips again, swallowing the remnants of the tablet at the unspoken command in his gaze. He put the case away, watching you until the first wave of desire hit your blood. You moaned as everything in your lower belly tightened and the warm feeling of wetness started seeping from your core. Lucifer turned back to his work with a satisfied smirk.

You whimpered as need washed over you to a degree you’d only ever felt after he’d left you edged for hours. You could swear you could hear the pounding of your heart in your ears, the pulse driving you to grind down on his thigh. You thought you heard him laugh under his breath in victory, making your face flame with embarrassment. He kept one hand on your back, just over your bound wrists, to help you keep your balance but otherwise, he made no move to actively touch you. Writhing against him, you dropped your head to his shoulder, trying to change the angle of your hips to be able to feel that friction against your clit. The drug in your system kept driving your desire higher, needy moans you muffled with your mouth to his shoulder. 

Lucifer could have been a statue for his unflappable calm as he continued to work while you rocked and rolled your hips along his leg. You were soaking wet, more than enough to be leaving a stain on his pants, something you took vindictive pleasure in. Finally, you found the angle you needed, your climax tearing through you until you saw stars. Lucifer’s hand began moving in slow circles over your back as you shuddered, panting and mewling as the last of the desire washed out of your system.

You heard his pen click against the desktop again before his hand threaded through your hair. His other hand gently unbound your wrists, rubbing each carefully before letting them go. A soft brush of lips against the side of your head drew you to turn and look at him.

“And now I’ve finished the report.” He helped you to your feet, on hand resting against the small of your back. “Now you have my undivided attention, the rest of the night.”


	14. Diavolo/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for choking

The door to Diavolo’s office clicked behind you. It had taken some convincing, but you’d gotten them to agree to let you try talking to Diavolo first, as a somewhat neutral third party. It had been decided you would come here first, the others following shortly after. You took a deep breath to steady yourself. “Lord Diavolo, sir…”

He held up a hand to stop you, leaning back against the edge of his desk. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told you at Purgatory hall: This is a Devildom matter, and quite frankly, none of your business.”

You stood straighter. “And I beg to differ. After all, it was my world he was wanting to destroy, and as one of two human exchange students here, that does make it in part my concern. Also, I wanted to speak to you on Lucifer’s behalf as well. His solution was the best he could come up with that both upheld his oath to you and protected his family. That’s a hard thing to reconcile when the two are at cross purposes.”

“I recognize that; otherwise instead of house arrest, Lucifer would be in chains in the dungeon with Belphegor. What he did is treason as well, regardless of the reasons.” 

You shook your head. “Lucifer intended on keeping Belphegor there until he changed his mind. He-”

Diavolo cut your next words off, his eyes narrowing. “And might I remind you that you were working with Belphegor to release him. For that alone, I should be holding you complicit.”

A thread of fear worked its way through you as you realized you could be on thin ice too. “Granted, though he was deceiving me as to who he was and why he was trapped there. But, Belphegor did not try to harm me in the time we were together. How do you know he hasn’t changed his mind?”

“You were together for a scant few hours. WIth Beelzebub there the whole time. He didn’t have the opportunity to harm you.” He pushed off the desk, standing in front of you at his full height. “I’ve let you say your piece but it doesn’t change matter.”

You tipped your head back, ignoring the fact that his presence always lit a spark of want when he stood over you like this. “Please, just let them talk to him.”

Irritation creased his forehead, the steady thrum of his power that you’d always noticed faintly rising in prominence. “The answer is no. He’s accused of treason, what he might feel now doesn’t change his previous actions.”

“But they’ve all been apart for so long. This started from heartache, you have the power to keep it from ending in more-” You winced, taking a step back as you were buffeted by the force of his power forcing the shift to his demon form. If possible he was even larger than a moment ago.

You could see his knuckles paling from the pressure of how hard he clenched his fists to maintain control. “Enough, human. I’ve humored your plea but this matter is not your concern, human representative or no. Remember you are also guilty in this situation. If you continue to argue, I will strangle you to silence you.” 

Damn your mouth, but you couldn’t stop the tiny “Is that a promise?” that slipped out. Your eyes widened as you realized you said it out loud and that no matter how quietly you said it, the way his head snapped back you knew he’d heard you. You didn’t even have a chance to react before your back hit the door with a thud, Diavolo’s hand loosely around your throat. Absently, you saw his other hand in the corner of your vision and heard the soft snap of the lock sliding into place. A soft whimper escaped you, but the fear you knew you should be feeling was tempered with desire.

Swallowing thickly, the motion only barely hindered by his hand, you closed your eyes, not wanting to see the expression on his face as he bent closer to you. His hand tightened the slightest bit, wringing a needy gasp from your lips, making your thighs squeeze tight against themselves. His voice was low when he spoke, lips just barely brushing against your ear. “I’d ask if that was some sort of joke, but I already know the answer. Don’t think to seduce me in hopes of using it as a bargaining chip. This doesn’t change my answer, Little One.” He nipped sharply at your neck once, just above where his fingers were curled around it. 

Pulling back, his eyes caught and held yours. The intensity of his gaze and the knowledge of what was on the table made your pulse race, thumping hard against his hand. “Understood, sir.”

He released your neck, swooping down to capture your lips in a searing kiss. You opened your mouth almost immediately, allowing his tongue to explore, twining your own tongue with it. A hand trailed up your thigh and under your skirt, moving across your belly, tugging your panties down your legs until they fell the rest of the way where you could step out of them. Guiding you to put your arms around his shoulders, he lifted you lightly by your waist, your legs instinctively wrapping around his hips as he stepped forward, pinning your body against the door. He kissed you again, taking your wrists in his hand, raising your arms until they were pressed to the door over your head. One large hand was all it took to keep them in place, his other hand working it’s way between you, fingers tracing over your folds before slipping inside you. You bucked your hips against him, the moan you let out lost in the press of your lips to his.

You got brave, nipping at his lips when he pulled back for a moment earning you a growl and a second finger entering you. Whining, you ground your hips against his hand impatiently. Diavolo chuckled, removing his fingers, the back of his hand brushing against your core as he worked the top of his pants down to free his cock. He guided himself to your entrance, already the head pressing into you stretching you more than your impatience had allowed him to prepare you for. One hand still pinning your hands, the other hand shifted to your waist, pulling you down onto his length. He stilled as he fully seated himself in you, allowing your body a moment to adjust to him before he pulled out again, sliding back in again.

After the first careful thrusts, he hooked his free arm under your knee, shifting the angle at the same time he snapped his hips in a hard thrust, rattling the door on its hinges. You groaned, your walls tightening around him as he started ramming into you. As hard as he was gripping your thigh you were sure there’d be a set of bruises come morning but you couldn’t be bothered to care. His mouth roved over you, pressing kisses over your jaw, neck and upper chest, interspersing the kisses with love bites soothed over with his tongue. You could feel each thrust grinding his pelvis against your clit, driving your closer and closer to the edge with each passing second. As your walls started twitching around him Diavolo let go of your hands, instead lightly gripping your throat again, just enough to make your already elevated pulse race against his palm. You screamed as you came, the intensity of it making stars sparkle in your vision. You almost didn’t feel him slam into you once more, his cock pulsing as he emptied himself deep within you.

When he let go of your neck you dropped your forehead on his shoulder, panting as you came down from your high. It took you a minute to register that he was still hard and still gently thrusting into you. He picked up the pace again, and you groaned, your body already spent and overtaxed from the first round. “Please…too sensitive.” You felt him still, gently set your feet on the floor as he pulled out of you. Once you had your feet under you, you felt his hand on your shoulder, pressing down in an unspoken request. You looked up at him as you obeyed, sinking to your knees. You turned your focus from his face to his cock, still hard and wanting before your face.

You ran your hand along him, learning the shape and heft of his length before starting to stroke him. Meanwhile, you started curling your tongue around the head, kissing and licking at the tip before finally taking him in your mouth. You bobbed your head, rolling your tongue along the bottom of his shaft with each pass, your hand taking care of what you couldn’t comfortably take. Getting braver you sank as far as you could, feeling him nudge against the back of your throat before you pulled back again. His hand idly wove through your hair, nails scraping lightly over your scalp as you serviced him. You hummed, enjoying the way the vibrations made him twitch on your tongue. A warning tug on your hair pulled you back, and you sat back on your heels, his hand covering yours, continuing to stroke him. Realizing what he wanted, you opened your mouth just as the first wave of his orgasm hit, his seed spilling from your lips until you moved where you could catch it in your mouth. When his hand fell away from yours you smirked up at him, making a show of closing your mouth and licking the remnants off your lips before swallowing. The sight obviously affected him, his softening cock twitching as he growled softly. He tucked himself away before helping you to your feet.

You turned to retrieve your panties, slipping them back on before doing what you could to straighten your clothing out. Turning back to him, you weren’t surprised to see his normal form back in place, though it did make you laugh. “That must come in handy.”

He shrugged, tipping his head towards the door. “I do believe the others arrived a short while ago. They’d likely be concerned to find us locked in here for much longer.” He motioned for you to lead the way.


	15. Lucifer/Reader

You’d woken from a nightmare, heart-pounding, tears already leaking down your face even as you slept. The details were hazy, already fading, but the sense of dread wouldn’t go away. Lamp on, you curled up in your bed, unable to sleep for fear that whatever dream you’d escaped would claim you again as soon as you closed your eyes. After about fifteen minutes you decided to see if Lucifer was still awake; the eldest brother had told you before after a similar occurrence that his door was always open should you need him.

The house was quiet as you made your way through the halls, finally knocking softly on his door. A quiet “It’s open,” came from within so you entered the room, closing the door softly behind you. Lucifer was sitting on his couch in a robe, reading over some last few pages of something.

”I’m sorry for bothering you, but I had another nightmare and I can’t go back to sleep.” You came across the room, sitting on the other end of the couch, turned towards him. You rested your head on an arm across the back of the couch, waiting quietly when it motioned for you to give him a moment. Finally, Lucifer put the papers back in order, setting them on the table before turning his attention to you.

”Do you remember anything this time?” At your sound of negation, he let a soft sigh out through his nose, opening his arms for you to join him. You accepted the unspoken invitation, scooting closer into the warmth of his body, resting one arm lightly over his chest and your head on his shoulder. His hands idly carded through your hair. “I can hear how fast your heart’s pounding, no wonder you can’t go back to sleep.” The barest brush of his lips to the top of your head made your eyes slide closed, your body gradually relaxing against him.

The two of you sat quietly for a time, while you almost dozed off. In your half-awake state, your arm across his chest slid down, resting on his lap and the very obvious arousal that lay under the folds of his robe. The sensation jolted you awake, a deep blush across your face as you pulled your hand back, looking at him wide-eyed. “You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you?” you stammered out, motioning to his robe. 

He smirked, taking in your flustered state as he shook his head slowly. “I was preparing to retire when you knocked on the door, I didn’t see the need to go change. Is that a problem?”

You shook your head, glancing back down at his lap subconsciously, forcing your eyes to look anywhere but there. “N-no.” You swallowed, taking a moment to compose yourself. “No, I was the one intruding on your private space. I’ll just go on and go…” You stood to leave, but a firm hand around your wrist gave you pause. 

”You are welcome to stay, I know you won’t sleep if you go back to your room.” You weren’t about to tell him what you’d likely be doing, that the short span of time you’d touched him had your mind running in very, very private directions. You glanced at his bed, shoving the mental images away more firmly. You were tired, and maybe the comfort of another body nearby would help. His bed was large enough it wasn’t like you had to sleep on top of each other.

Not trusting your voice, you nodded, letting him lead you to his bed. You settled in on one side, barely feeling the bed dip as he got in the bed from the other side. There was a rustle of fabric, then you rolled to the middle of the bed, facing Lucifer as he pulled you close. You felt your cheeks rush with warmth again when his arm went around your waist, holding you gently in place. 

“Lucifer, it’s alright, I can sleep on that side of the bed. You don’t have to go to all this trouble just because I had a bad dream. I-” His soft laugh cut you off almost as much as his finger gently pressed against your lips.

”Would you just shut up and kiss me?” You swore your heart stopped for a moment. Sure, you’d thought about it, and more than that if you were honest with yourself. Your gaze flicked to his lips before you steeled your courage and leaned closer, lightly brushing your lips over his. You started to pull away, and he followed you, claiming your lips again, his hand tracing over your jaw and neck lightly. Sighing into the kiss, you opened your mouth, letting him deepen it, taking time to explore each others’ mouths. Hands started wandering, his slipping down to your legs, pushing the oversized-shirt you’d worn to bed up your hips. Your fingers twisted in the edges of his open robe, moaning into the kiss as his fingers tightened on your waist. He shifted, rolling the both of you until you were on your back with him above you.

You trailed your hands down his chest, tugging the belt on the robe loose while he pulled your underwear off, tossing it over the side of the bed. Lucifer’s robe followed, and your shirt didn’t last much longer after that. His hand moved between your legs, gently working your body open. You moaned again, trying to cover your mouth with your hand. Lucifer tutted softly, gently taking your hand away, replacing it with his lips. “Don’t hide your voice,” he commanded softly, pulling a hair’s breadth away. 

He removed his fingers from you, drawing a small whine from your throat. You felt his lips curl into that self-satisfied smirk against yours as he shifted, pressing into you slowly with a smooth roll of his hips. You groaned, clutching his shoulders as you adjusted to him filling you. He kept his movements easy and gentle, his lips leaving yours to trail kisses over your jaw and neck, hands gripping your hips firmly. He shifted, raising your hips slightly, hitting a spot that made you tip your head back with a gasp, stars flashing across your vision. The reaction pleased him, earning you that rich chuckle as he nipped at your ear. He started thrusting harder into you, the angle ensuring each hit that same spot. You felt your orgasm building with each movement, one of your hands tangling in his hair, guiding his mouth back to yours.

“Luci…fer…close…” You mumbled against his lips, gasping and whimpering at the heat pooling in your belly. One of his hands left your hip, snaking its way between your bodies to stroke you, and you felt the tension building in you snap. You cried out, the sound muffled by his mouth on yours as your body clenched down on him, the waves of your climax drawing his out of him with a soft shaky groan. He pressed his forehead to yours, the two of you panting and smiling at each other before he carefully pulled out of you and left the bed. 

You were about to call out for him when he returned, the warm cloth soothing as he cleaned you off. You let your eyes drift closed as you felt him leave the bed again, rolling your head to look his direction at the expected dip in the mattress when he returned, this time pulling you close. You smiled sleepily at him, leaning in for one more kiss before settling in. His hands traced gentle patterns over your back until sleep finally took him too.


	16. Diavolo/Female Reader

The party was in full swing, demons from all over the Devildom mingling and enjoying their prince’s hospitality. You’d arrived with the rest of the denizens of the House of Lamentation, making your way as a group through the throng of bodies to where Diavolo waited. You and he shared a private smile as he kissed the back of your hand, a small shiver making its way up your spine at the flicker of his tongue against your skin. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the lingering touch even as Barbatos cleared his throat softly. Still smiling, Diavolo released your hand, passing you off to Asmodeus before turning to the next group of arrivals.

Asmo guided you away smoothly, taking you out onto the floor to dance. As the two of you moved around the floor, you noticed he was watching your face carefully. After a spin that ended with him pulling you close, he leaned in to speak quietly into your ear. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on between you and Lord Diavolo?” You tried to feign ignorance, earning you that tittering laugh of his. “Now, darling. You know better than to act demure with me. If there’s one thing I recognize, it’s lust. And it’s coming off you in waves every time you look at our prince.” 

You pulled away from him, eyes wide. “Asmo, you can’t say anything. Please.” 

He laughed again, leaning in to kiss your cheek. “Never a word. Though after tonight, your secret might be out regardless…” He looked over your shoulder, grinning. He took his hands off your waist, stepping back with a deferential nod as you felt a larger hand settle against the small of your back, the warmth of Diavolo’s body directly behind you making you flush slightly.

“Don’t fucking touch what’s not yours.” You looked up at Diavolo in surprise, turning to see him glaring at Asmo even as the smaller demon kept backing away. He bowed once more before winking at you and turning to melt into the crowd. The music continued playing, and Diavolo effortlessly turned you to him, leading you into another dance. 

“What was that about? Asmo’s like a brother to me, and we were keeping this…affair between us quiet.” You asked.

“He kissed you, right in front of me.” his hand on yours tightened for a moment making you wince. The pressure lessened almost immediately as he saw the expression flicker across your face. He sighed, continuing to move you across the floor. “I’m not jealous. It’s just…you’re mine.”

You smiled despite yourself, letting your body relax against his a fraction more. “We know that, but you wanted us to be circumspect.” You gasped, feeling the tips of his fingers dip below the fabric of the low back of your gown, just brushing across the top of your ass.

His eyes were dark with desire as he leaned down over you, no longer dancing, his lips brushing against your ear. “Say. It.” he growled lowly, the words only for your ears.

“Yours. Only yours, Diavolo.” You breathed out. He nipped at your ear once before he stood back up, directing you off the floor and towards the open doors to the balcony. A murmur moved through the collected demons, heads turning your way in the wake of the wave of gossip. His hand on the small of your back was warm, fingers soothing you with gentle motions. His wings wrapped around you protectively as he walked you out to the open air, the lights of the Devildom spread out before you. He directed you to one side, out of view of the doors and shrouded in the shadows. You folded your arms on the railing, looking out over the city. 

Diavolo pressed close behind you, fingers trailing up your spine. You sighed, feeling some of the tension you’d been carrying ease now that you were out of sight of the gossip mongers. As his hand reached the back of your neck, you felt his grip tighten. You tipped your head to the side at the direction of the pressure, giving access for his lips that immediately began pressing wet open-mouthed kisses to your skin. Your breath escaped in a quiet rush, and you felt the warmth of arousal start in your belly. The hand on your neck moved into your hair, tugging lightly. His other hand moved to your hip, wadding the silk of your gown up in his fist as he worked it up your legs until he could slip his hand under the fabric, fingers warm against your thigh. “I want you. Now.” 

You shiver at the rough sound to his voice, pushing away from the railing to lean against him, a faint moan escaping you as his fingers reached your panties, rubbing demandingly over the damp material.

“But…Diavolo. There are people here…”

“I know. But it’s my party and no one will speak against me here. And, I’m of the mind to make sure everyone in there knows who you belong to.” You shivered as he left a harder love bite on your shoulder the same time he slipped his fingers under your underwear, just barely dipping into your entrance. Reaching behind you, your fingers traced over his abs and under the waistband of his loincloth. Your hand wrapped around his full cock, stroking over it in time with his motions along your body. He groaned against your neck, pulling away and leading you to a bench in an alcove on the balcony, sitting himself down before tugging you down to straddle his lap.

You both fumble for a moment to get your gown and his clothing out of the way, then he’s pulling your panties aside and guiding you down onto him. His hand twined into your hair again, holding your head still as he claimed your mouth in a hungry kiss as he filled you slowly. You shifted your hips, raising and lowering yourself on him at your own pace while you adjusted to his girth. He growled against your mouth, slapping your ass to encourage you to move faster. You obeyed, nails digging into his shoulders as you changed your pace, fucking yourself on him while his hands roamed your body. He tugged the bodice of your gown down, freeing your breasts to spill into his hands, ducking his head to nip and lick at them. Your head fell back, a long moan falling from your lips as you felt yourself reaching your end.

Sensing how close you were, Diavolo grabbed your hips, slamming you down on himself several times, holding you still as he felt your walls clench around him. Your mouths crashed together, the sound of the keening you were making swallowed into the kiss. As the waves of your climax started to ease, you felt the warm pulse of him emptying himself into you. You stayed together for several moments as you came down from your highs, then he helped you up off of his lap. It only took him a moment to tuck himself away, standing to help you readjust your gown back to a semblance of put together, if somewhat rumpled. He brushed a stray piece of hair from your face, smiling at you before he took your arm to lead you back inside.

Just inside the balcony doors, you found Lucifer and Barbatos, trying to not look like they were obviously standing guard. Diavolo grinned at the two of them, his hand slipping to the small of your back again. “I believe it’s time we made arrangements for her to move to the palace for the remainder of her stay in the Devildom. We can discuss the details in the morning, but she will be staying here tonight for certain.”


	17. Mammon/Reader

You had decided ages ago that History of the Devildom had to be its own form of torture. No matter how much coffee you drank beforehand, fifteen minutes in and you were already a zombie. The only high point of the class was that you shared a bench with Mammon. Your head nodded again, starting to slide off the hand you had it propped on when a nudge to your knee brought you back around. You glanced at Mammon out of the corner of your eye, smiling at him before a soft throat-clearing sound from across the aisle directed your attention, blushing at Satan’s pointed glare before he nodded back to the professor.

You started taking notes again, not wanting to press your luck. Satan may not like Lucifer and keep his distance, but if he thought he could get Mammon in trouble with the eldest he might just make an exception. You felt something bump your elbow, glancing down at the small slip of paper tucked under your arm. You opened it cautiously, making it look like you were still writing down the information on the board.

Closet on the second-floor landing, after class. Need a pick me up.

You fought the blush back down, though you couldn’t ignore the quick pulse in your belly the words caused. You pretended to be paying attention again before sliding your answer back to Mammon.

If we get caught, I’m blaming you. I do NOT want to listen to another lecture.

You heard a soft scoff from him, turning to see him grin and give you finger guns. You rolled your eyes and just hoped that class would end soon.

An eternity later the bell finally rang. You gathered your things, letting Mammon take off well ahead of you. You slung your bag over your shoulder and made your way through the crowd out the door, jerking to a stop when a hand landed on your arm. You turned to see Satan smiling at you. “Why don’t we walk to our next class together?” You shook your head, forcing yourself not to freak out.

“I’d love to, but I’ve got to go to the bathroom and check on something in the library on the way. You go on ahead and save me a seat.” You ducked out of his hold, hurrying down the hall. Hustling up the stairs, you leaned against the closet door, a hand behind you to turn the knob so you could slip in unnoticed. 

You blinked in the sudden darkness, about to call out to Mammon when he was suddenly there; pressing your back against the door as his mouth crashed to yours. You tugged at each other’s uniform, pulling clothes out of the way of needy hands. You felt fingers graze over your entrance bare moments after your underwear was out of the way, the coolness of lube making you jump. “Mammon!” You hissed against his lips. “Don’t tell me you had this planned.” A chuckle as his lips dragged over your jaw was the only answer you got. You whimpered at the feeling of his slick fingers toying with you, just barely dipping into your entrance. 

You started working at his pants, shoving them down to his knees to free his cock, already hard and weeping precum from the tip. Your fingers quickly gathered the moisture, spreading it along his length as you stroked him. That motivated him, fingers moving in you in time with your strokes for a few minutes before he pulled his fingers out. Cupping the backs of your thighs, he lifted you with a grunt, pulling your legs around his waist and lining himself up. You both groaned as he pushed inside you, resting for just a moment as he bottomed out.

You twitched a leg to lightly kick his ass with your heel, biting your lip as he started thrusting into you carefully. A hard thrust made the door rattle on its hinges, making you gasp and both of you still. “Be careful. I really don’t want anyone reporting a haunted closet right about now.” You both sniggered at the idea before he changed his rhythm, aiming for hitting deep in you without moving you against the door. It did the trick, the two of you clinging to each other as you brought your hand between the two of you to tease yourself, driving you further to the edge. You shifted your hand just enough that your fingertips could graze Mammon’s cock as he withdrew from you each time, and the combination had him slamming back into you one last time. He covered the loud groan by biting into your shoulder hard, the combination of love bite and his pulsing as he came in you all you needed to join him over the edge. You stifled your own cry by burying your face in the crook of his neck, leaving him with a matching love bite.

Mammon set you back on your feet carefully, tucking a few tissues into your hand to clean up with as he presumably did the same. You hated not being able to use a mirror to make sure your uniform was fully back to rights, unlike your partner, you preferred to look presentable. You opened the door a crack, peeking out into the hallway before slipping out, turning to grin at Mammon one last time before sneaking off.

As you turned to scurry off, you ran face-first into someone’s chest. You squeaked, looking up into Lucifer’s less than enthused face. Mammon ran into your back, too busy closing the door to realize you’d stopped. 

“Oi! Why’d you stop?” He turned and saw his older brother blocking your way. “Eh heh. Hey Lucifer! We’d heard something about the closet being haunted, door rattling, that kind of thing. Figured we’d save you the trouble of checking it out.”

Lucifer smirked, holding a crumpled piece of paper up as you gulped. “I believe we know the cause of the haunting already, Mammon.” His eyes flicked to his brother’s neck. “Go straighten yourself up, even Asmodeus keeps his marks covered at school.” He sighed, grasping your arm. “As for you, come with me.”


	18. Satan/Female Reader

You huffed, crossing your arms and mock glaring at the demon on the bed next to you. Satan had invited you to his room, suggesting you stay the night with him. You were here, bored with scrolling through stuff on your phone and he still had barely looked up from his book. An idea came to you, smiling to yourself before you reached over and plucked the book from his hands, rolling away and stuffing it under the pillow at your back. You glanced back over at him, the grin faltering at the weight of his angry glare. “What exactly, do you think you’re doing?”

You gulped, forcing the smile back on your face. “You want your book back?” You tilted your head to one side, “Make. Me.”

“You know, if I have stop reading, you won’t be able to walk for the next week,” Satan said as he smiled slowly. He crawled over your form on the bed, hands next to your hips, noses brushing. You reflexively pressed further back against the pillows, biting your lip. 

“I…I didn’t think that far ahead.” You admitted. He chuckled, moving his thumbs lightly over the thin fabric covering your hips.

“Well, I guess that means I do get to do whatever I want until you relent.” He leaned closer, the tip of his nose brushing your jawline as he brought his lips to your ear. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood tonight.” He nipped at your ear before pulling back, eyes hungrily moving over your body. “Since I can assume you pulled this little stunt because I wasn’t paying enough attention to you, let’s see how much attention you can handle.”

He leaned back in, his lips meeting yours insistently, teeth tugging on your bottom lip to make you gasp. His tongue took advantage of the opening, delving into your mouth, twisting along yours. You eagerly kissed him back as you leaned towards him. One of his hands remained at your hip while the other moved up to cup the back of your head. When you tried to pull away for air the fingers in your hair tightened and held you in place. Your whimper was lost under the sound of him laughing against your lips, refusing to let you escape the kiss.

By the time he released you there were stars sparking in the edges of your vision and your chest heaved for the first few breaths. He barely gave you time to do more than catch your breath before he was ducking back in, lips sealing over yours again. His free hand moved up your side, fingers resting at the hollow of your throat. The sound of ripping fabric startled a mumble out of you, your eyes opening in shock as you felt your shirt fall apart, torn open straight from the neck down. Satan released your lips again, pushing the remnants of your top off your arms. He looked at you for a moment, his eyes moving from your clothed lap up your stomach and chest to your kiss swollen lips before meeting your eyes with a lust-filled gaze. “Are you sure you don’t want to give it back? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”

You bit your lip, grinning at him. “I said make me, didn’t I?” His response was to growl and shove your shoulders to make you fall back into the pillows. You expected him to kiss you breathless again but instead, his lips went to your neck, sucking and nipping what you knew would be dark love bites by morning. You moaned as his hands found your breasts, pinching lightly at your nipples. One of your hands moved to his hair, twining into the strands and tugging gently. He groaned against your skin, nipping harder at the flesh over your collarbone before his lips moved lower to turn his attention to your chest. You could feel your desire building and as his tongue laved over one of your nipples you arched your back to press yourself further against his mouth.

He continued to focus on your chest, moving from one breast to the other. All you wanted was for him to do more than tease you, but he seemed to be taking great enjoyment out of the needy whines you kept making as you writhed under him. You tried using the hand in his hair to move him, earning you a laugh. He raised his head, one eyebrow quirked. “Already ready to give up? I haven’t even gotten started, dear.” You shook your head, a blush spreading across your cheeks.

Satan smirked, sitting up to tug his shirt over his head. Your eyes were glued to his chest, moving down to the small trail of light hair disappearing into his pants. He toyed with the waistband of his pants for a moment, considering. He shook his head once, his hands moving from his pants to your sleep shorts, yanking them down along with your underwear in one sharp gesture. He leaned back over you, lips pressing to yours, tongue teasing along the seam of your lips until you opened your mouth for him. His hands swept over your arms and down your sides, thumbs rubbing lazy circles at your hips. Feeling brave, you shifted one of your legs, hooking it over his hip. With a smirk against his lips, you used your heel to push the band of his sleep pants down. The hand on that leg changed position from your hip to your thigh, fingers digging into the flesh to stop your movements.

He withdrew from your kiss, sitting upright again to watch you. “Now now, let’s not be hasty.” he reached between your legs, fingers slipping over your wet folds. Two fingers pressed into you easily, pumping lazily while Satan watched your face. Your mouth fell open is you moaned, the pressure against your walls along with his thumb circling your clit driving your need along. His gaze roved down your body, watching as your hips bucked against his hand. The motions of his fingers in you grew sharper, his thumb moving more intently over your nub. You panted his name softly not quite a plea as the movements continued until you broke apart, walls fluttering on his fingers.

You closed your eyes for a moment to collect your thoughts after he withdrew his fingers. You felt him shift, surprised when you felt something larger pushing into your core. Satan didn’t even give you a chance to fully realize what was happening before he pulled your hips to meet his, fully seating his cock inside you. When you opened your eyes in shock, his smile was all you could see. He pulled out, sliding back in smoothly. “Surely you didn’t think you’d get away with just one orgasm did you, dear?” You bit your lip as a whimper escaped your lips, shaking your head. Your hands reached up, holding onto his shoulders as he started fucking you in earnest. 

He shifted your hips, one hand fumbling above your head until he found a pillow, stuffing it under your back to help support you. The change to the angle made each sharp thrust drive deeper, desire quickly pooling in your belly again. Your second orgasm was faster than you expected, making you dig your nails into his shoulders. He grunted, nipping at your neck in response. Moments later he stilled as he came as well, emptying himself into you before pulling out of you and stretching out next to you.

You came down from your high, turning your head to look at him. You scooted up enough to reach behind the pillow, handing him his book. He took it from you, smirking as he set it on the table before wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you to him. “Thank you. However, I do believe I’ve got something more entertaining to spend the rest of my evening on. Rest for a few, but I don’t believe I’ve taken you to your limit just yet.”


	19. Satan/Female Reader

You were seated at one of the tables in the RAD library, several books open around you as you finished up on a project. You’d chosen a table in a quiet corner of the main floor, away from the bustle of demonic students so that you could work in quiet. You felt someone right behind you before you saw movement out of the corner of your eye. You glanced at the seat next to you, smiling at Satan as he settled into the chair, opening up his book on the table next to you.

“Thought you could use some company. And since you seem like it might be a late night, you don’t need to be walking home alone later.” He said, not even looking up from his own book. You smiled and thanked him, turning back to your pile, closing one book and shoving it to the side to pull another closer. The two of you sat in companionable silence for a while, the only sound the scratching of your pencil as you took notes for your essay.

Satan scooted his chair closer to yours, leaning over to read over your essay. “Hmm. This here, check…that book there. Conflicting theories probably should comment on both.” He patted your knee, leaving his hand on your leg as he turned his attention back to his book. You took his advice, finding the conflicting information, and making note of it. You were glad to be using a pencil when you felt his hand edging up your thigh and under the hem of your skirt. You huffed as you erased the stray line your pencil had made when you jumped, finding your place in the textbook again. Fingertips working their way under the elastic of your panties stopped you a second time, biting your lip to keep quiet as he brushed over your lips. You turned your head, unsurprised to see him smirking, but otherwise looking like he was doing nothing but reading. 

His hand stilled, though it didn’t move out of your panties. Trying to ignore the feeling, you started working on your paper again. Nothing else happened so you got back into research mode, almost forgetting about his hand. Which of course was what he was waiting for; you to be just distracted enough to not be prepared for his fingers to work their way inside you. Your pencil clattered to the table as you clamped your hand over your mouth. You turned your head to glare at him to be met with him still reading as if he wasn’t pumping two fingers teasingly in and out of your cunt. He glanced at you, lips twitching as he tried to keep from smirking knowingly at you. “Something wrong, kitten?” He curled the fingers, stroking along your walls. “Did you have another question about your paper?” 

You swallowed, eyes flicking around to make sure you were still alone. “Will you stop?” You hissed. 

His lips curled. “I’m not sure what you mean? Stop helping you with your homework?” You rolled your eyes, biting your lips to keep the sounds contained as he kept moving his hand. 

You shifted in your seat, whimpering softly before dropping your head onto folded arms on the table. You heard Satan chuckle next to you, grinding the heel of his hand against your clit in time with the pumps of his fingers. “Better keep quiet, kitten. This is a library and you’d hate to get caught like this.” As you felt the pressure in your belly start unraveling you bit lightly on your arm to stop the sounds from being more than soft sobs. With your head on the table, the sobs you were muffling and Satan leaning close, to a casual observer it likely looked like the demon was comforting his family’s pet human as she had a breakdown.

You glared through your hair at Satan as he sat up, discretely producing a handkerchief to clean his hand with before picking his book back up and leaning back comfortably to read again. Rolling your eyes you went back to work on your paper, only to find the words skittering across the page. Too worked up to focus, you had an idea for payback. You fumbled your pencil, watching it roll over the edge of the table to the floor where you subtly kick it further under the table. “Oops,” you say, pointing under the table when Satan glances at you, “Dropped my pencil.” He shrugs and goes back to reading as you slip off your chair under the table.

You tuck your pencil into a pocket on your uniform before crawling over and running your hands up Satan’s thighs slowly. He jerks under your touch, shifting so he can glance down at you, one eyebrow raised. You grin up at him, rubbing over the front of his pants, feeling him more than half-hard under the fabric. You slowly, quietly unbuckled his belt and eased the zipper down, freeing his cock from his pants as he scooted closer to the table, slouching down in the chair. You could hear the sound of pages turning as your fingers played up and down his flesh, drawing him to full hardness before wrapping your mouth around the head.

You hummed happily as you slid your mouth down his length. You started bobbing your head gently, taking more of him into your mouth each time. One of his hands moved to rest on your head, tangling easily in your hair. You took a good breath, the next time you went down his hand pressed you down firmly until you felt him at the back of your throat. He didn’t force you to stay down, his hand in your hair guiding rather than forcing as you started moving faster. You rolled your tongue along his underside, moaning when it made him clench his fingers in your hair, tugging at the strands.

He pushed you down gently again, this time holding you down long enough to make you gag quietly. You swallowed around him, earning a soft grunt. Once he let you back up for air you started moving in earnest, hollowing your cheeks. A few more movements and you felt his thighs tense. You pulled back just enough comfortably swallow as you felt his cock twitch against your tongue, drinking down his cum as it fills your mouth.

You felt his legs relax along with the hold on your hair, fingers combing through your strands before you pulled away. You slid back up into your chair as he tucked himself away again, casting a wicked glance your way. You shrugged, going back to your work. “Turn about is fair play. Now I really do need to focus on getting this done before the library closes.”


	20. Beel/Reader/Belphie

You tossed and turned, nightmares keeping you from resting the way you needed. Finally you broke out of the dreamscape, sitting up in the bed you were sharing with the twins, stifling the scream that wanted to rip out of your throat. You pulled your knees up to your chest, arms around your legs as you put your forehead on your knees, and just focused on breathing.

You heard the sheets on either side of you rustle as Beel and Belphie both started stirring. Soft grumbles of irritation brought more tears to your eyes. You hadn’t meant to disturb either of them; you were trying so hard to be quiet and suffer through the fear alone. A reaching hand from Beel’s side patted somewhere behind you, likely looking for your head. He bumped against your back, feeling around to figure out you were sitting up, pushing himself up to sitting about the time that Belphie’s hand found your folded legs. 

You kept your head against your knees, refusing to look up, even as Beel’s arm went around your shoulders. You felt his chin hook over your shoulder, his lips near your ear. Belphie was still lying down, but he had one arm around your waist, the other was soothingly running up and down your calf and shin. 

”C’mon sugar, tell us what’s wrong.” Beel whispered. You heard an answering hum from Belphie, the other twin not quite awake enough to be verbal yet. You took a deep breath, shaking your head, still refusing to uncurl and talk. Still waiting for them to be upset with you for waking them up. 

Beel huffed before he nibbled lightly at your ear before nuzzling his nose into the hair behind it huffing his breath out. It never failed to make you giggle and it worked this time as well. The momentary distraction allowed the twins to gently pry your arms from around your knees and tip your head up. By this point Belphie was up too, his face inches from yours, worry in his eyes in the dim light of the room.

”Nightmare?” At your nod, he brushed a hand over your forehead, humming softly. “Bad enough you won’t be able to sleep for a while at least, huh?” Again you nodded, still not trusting your voice.

Beel was the one who responded instead. “If you can’t sleep…then how about we have sex?” You turn to stare at him, and even Belphie leans around you to blink at his twin. He grins sheepishly. “It’s just…I’m hungry, and we know that sex keeps the hunger under control. And I’d rather be in here with you than in the kitchen.”

You giggle a little, leaning over to press your lips to his. The giggle seems to melt away the last vestiges of panic from the nightmare, much to their approval. Beel leans into your kiss, gradually sliding a hand up your arm until he tangles it in your hair, crushing your lips to his as his mouth practically devours you.

Your hands move to brace yourself against Beel’s chest, feeling Belphie shift behind you until he’s draped against your back, his mouth on your shoulder, and the back of your neck. Beel moves his lips down the side of your neck, so you reach behind you, twisting so your lips can find Belphie’s instead. His kisses are still deep, but there’s a laziness to them you’ve just come to accept as part of how his sin manifests in him.

Belphie shifts against you and with just the thin sheet between you, you feel his hardness press against the small of your back. Way too well defined for anything besides the sheet to be between you. You pull away from the kiss, eyes wide. “Belphie? You’re n-not um, w-wearing anything under there, are you?” 

He chuckles, ducking his head to look at you hungrily from under his bangs. “I got hot after you fell asleep. So…I stripped. It just means less clothing to take off now, so it worked out I think.”

Beel grumbled against you, tugging your tank up your body and over your head tossing it. “Enough talking. I’m still hungry…” On cue you hear the rumble of his stomach, laughing softly as you strip your bottoms off. You hear Belphie rummaging in the drawer on the table, then the cap of a bottle popping open. Moments later you feel his hand working its way between your legs, fingers slick with lube circling your entrance. Beel chooses that time to claim your lips again, drinking down your moans as Belphie strokes and probes at you. 

Your hands move to rest on Beel’s waist, tugging on the band of his underwear. He shifts enough to let you work them down where he can kick them off the edge of the bed as your hands start stroking his cock with your hands. Belphie gives you a good-natured swat on your ass to let you know he’s done and you turn away from Beel, raising up on your knees. His hands grip your ass, fingers digging into the flesh before one hand runs up your spine, coaxing your upper body down. Belphie kisses you once before laying down under you, your hands on either side of his hips, his own length standing ready for your mouth.

As soon as you’re in place, Beel guides himself to your entrance, sliding into your body slowly. You hiss at the stretch, not quite ready enough for his size, but close enough that the discomfort won’t last long. 

You feel a hand in your hair, Belphie impatiently pressing you towards his own need. Your tongue slides across your lips before you wrap your lips around the head of his cock, bobbing your head and taking more each time. He grins wickedly at you, and your heart thumps hard in your chest. You feel Beel snap his hips forward to finish burying himself in you the same time Belphie pushes you the rest of the way down on him. You groan, gagging slightly when he hits the back of your throat.

Both the brothers hiss at the feeling of your body wrapped so tightly around their lengths, Belphie’s hand falling away from your head so you can pull back as you feel Beel start thrusting. He’s gentle at first, knowing they didn’t give you enough time to be fully ready. 

You start bobbing your head again, the sounds of flesh slapping flesh intermingling with all of the assorted moans, groans, whines, and growls the three of you are making. By the time Beel’s worked up to pounding into you, you’re taking Belphie all the way to the root on every bob of your head. You roll your tongue along the underside of his dick, hollowing your cheeks as you pull back. He’s the one who breaks first, pushing you away just as he moans. He pumps himself once before he starts coming, his seed splattering on your lips and cheeks as much as it lands in your mouth. 

Beel is still pounding into you, though you feel him starting to lose his rhythm, hips stuttering every few thrusts. He leans over your back, one hand reaching between you to reach you, driving you towards your own orgasm before he will let himself finish. You come with a broken whine, your walls clamping down on his cock the last thing Beel needs to send himself over the edge. You feel the warm pulse of him as he fills your body with his seed, pulling away from you with a growl.

Footsteps moving away from the bed tell you Beel walked off, likely to get something for you all to clean up with. You collapse without him to help support you, resting your cheek on Belphie’s thigh. You distantly hear him grumble about the feeling of his come rubbing off onto his leg. You huff a breathless laugh. “Then maybe don’t make such a mess of my face, dear.” You mumble. Beel tosses a rag to his twin, then sits next to you on the bed. Large, gentle hands help you sit up, cleaning your face carefully with the warm cloth before taking care of the mess between your legs. 

Eyes half-closed, you hear more than see Belphie moving to sit up. But a minute later he’s passing you the bottle of water. You drink obediently, knowing they won’t let you argue on this. Soon they’re helping you between the sheets, tucking you back in the middle. They each lay a hand on your stomach, curling close to you. “Think you can sleep now?” Belphie asks quietly. The soft snore he gets in response is answer enough. He and Beel smile at each other over your sleeping form before they both settle back down to sleep, their favorite human a comforting touchstone between them.


End file.
